


Lucky Hat

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, RT Baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan helps Ray overcome his fear by offering him his most prized possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Hat

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of 2kficteen. Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

When he was five, Ryan didn’t want to go to kindergarten. In fact, he’d done everything in his power not to go. Ryan had pretended to be sick the night before (Geoff had managed to get him to confess after threatening him with the disgusting medicine), Ryan had tried begging for them not to send him but neither Jack nor Geoff relented and finally Ryan resorted to hiding. Ryan muffled his mouth with his small hand as he hid in the playroom’s cupboard. He could hear Jack and Geoff talking to one another and on occasion they’d call out for him. They had to go soon.

“Ryan,” Jack’s voice was stern now. He was growing tired of his son’s game, “I’m not playing anymore. It’s time to go.” Jack said in the hopes Ryan could hear him. Ryan almost gave in then, caring more about not being on Jack’s bad side than the scary idea of kindergarten.

“Ryan, I know you’re worried.” Geoff’s voice was softer, calmer. “But I promise it’s not that bad.” Geoff reassured. They were closer now. Ryan curled further in on himself as though it’d help him.

 

 

It didn’t in the end. Ryan jumped as the door of his cupboard slowly swung open. He’d closed his eyes due to the fright and now he slowly opened them to find Jack smiling at him.

“There you are.” Jack sighed in relief. “C’mon, I’ve got a present for you.” Jack smiled. Unsure of whether to believe him, Ryan stayed put. Jack reached inside the cupboard with his hand. Ryan shuffled backward as best he could but Jack didn’t grab him or pull him out. Jack merely held his hand out for Ryan to take.

“I don’t want to go.” Ryan said petulantly. Jack’s soft heart near melted at Ryan’s tone but he knew that they had to go through with this.

“It’ll be fun, I promise. C’mon, we’ve got to grab your present before we go.” Jack said. Ryan didn’t move for a moment as he still felt worried. But Jack’s gentle smile coaxed him out eventually and he took Jack’s hand and let him pull him out.

 

 

Geoff cheered as Jack and Ryan started to walk down the stairs.

“There’s our brave boy.” Geoff cooed. Ryan blushed at the praise and hid behind Jack a little as they reached the ground floor. Ryan waited patiently for Jack to get his present which seemed to be stashed inside the coat cupboard. “What’re you doing?” Geoff asked as Jack rooted through their outer clothes. Geoff wanted to leave as fast as possible so Ryan didn’t have a chance to hide again.

“Just getting something for Ryan.” Jack murmured as he continued fishing through their stuff, “Ah! Here it is.” He exclaimed proudly. Ryan tried to peer around him to see what it was but Jack turned to face him quickly. Ryan was less than impressed by the blue hat Jack held.

“A hat? I’ve already got a hat.” Ryan huffed. Jack was undeterred by his ungratefulness.

“It’s not just any hat. It’s a magic hat.” Jack declared airily.

“It’s just a hat.” Ryan muttered. He’d come out of hiding for nothing.

 

 

“No, no! It’s a magical hat, isn’t it Geoff?” Jack asked as he looked to his partner for reassurance.

“Sure, it’s a magical hat.” Geoff replied dryly. He just wanted to get Ryan to kindergarten.

“What does it do then?” Ryan questioned. Jack hesitated for a moment.

“It… It’s a good luck charm. When you’re wearing it, nothing can go wrong and you’ll have the best day ever.” Jack said confidently. Ryan frowned but reached out for the hat anyway.

“You promise, yeah?” Ryan asked. Jack nodded as he let Ryan take the hat from him.

“Are we good to go now?” Geoff asked impatiently. Ryan still looked nervous, as he should be on his first day of kindergarten, but he nodded firmly.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Ryan said determinedly. Geoff and Jack smiled.

“Good, c’mon then buddy. Let’s go to the car.” Jack said as he rubbed Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan mustered a weak smile back at him.

 

 

oOo

 

Geoff and Jack stood uneasily with the rest of the parents waiting for their children. They were ten minutes early because Geoff had been too restless to stay at home.

“I’m sure he had a great day, Geoff. We didn’t get a call from the school so I assume he survived.” Jack reassured his partner as the other man began to pace.

“You and I both know Ryan isn’t the type to tell people when he’s uncomfortable.” Geoff said. Jack shrugged easily and checked his watch. He had faith their son had had a good day at kindergarten and wasn’t about to let Geoff worry him too.

“Well, we’ll get to know in a minute. The bell is about to go.” Jack said knowingly. He’d barely finished his sentence when the bell rang just like he said. Geoff looked up and he stared hesitantly at the large doors that kept Ryan from him. They burst open and a throng of children came rushing out. Geoff had to stand on his tip toes and jump around a little bit before he could spot Ryan.

 

 

The kid still wore Jack’s hat but now he also wore a matching smile. Geoff physically relaxed as Ryan ran towards them. Geoff crouched and opened his arms for his son to run into. Ryan laughed as he was lifted and spun around. Jack watched in amusement and waited for Geoff to stop. When Geoff did, stumbling a little from being dizzy, he propped Ryan upon his hip.

“So, how was school?” Jack prompted as they begun to walk back to the car.

“It was cool!” Ryan gushed happily. Jack grinned.

“What did you do?” Geoff asked and almost regretted it as Ryan started to babble.

“We painted, I drew you a picture and the teacher read us a story…” Ryan droned on.

“So, the hat worked then?” Jack asked as Geoff finally let their son down so that he could climb into the car. Ryan’s face brightened, if it were even possible, and he nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, can I wear it tomorrow?” Ryan asked.

“Of course.” Jack smiled.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Although Ryan had forgotten his first day of kindergarten, both Geoff and Jack hadn’t and this morning seemed very reminiscent of that day. Blessed with three boys this time around meant there was triple the trouble when the time for school came.

“I don’t want to go!” Michael wailed as Geoff wrestled him into his shoes.

“It’ll be fun, I promise!” Geoff said but he sounded more exasperated than reassuring.

“It’s scary!” Gavin protested from under the table. He hadn’t quite grasped the concept of hiding and believed that neither Jack nor Geoff could see him.

“You won’t be scared when you get there. Besides, you’ll have Michael and Ray.” Jack explained as he grabbed Gavin from underneath the table. Geoff froze for a moment.

“Speaking of Ray, where is he?” Geoff questioned.

 

 

The cupboard was dark. Ray didn’t like it but he preferred it to going to kindergarten. He clung tightly to his knees as he tried to be as small as possible. He didn’t want to go and he was sure that if he just kept quiet he’d not be found. Nobody had checked the playroom yet and Ray had started to think he’d gotten away with it. That was until Ryan entered the room.

“Ray?” The older boy asked tentatively into the silence. “Ray, are you in here?” Ryan asked. Ray drew in a deep breath to stay quiet. He fidgeted to make himself smaller and the movement kicked up some dust. Ray couldn’t help it when he sneezed. Ryan heard the sound and made a beeline for the cupboard Ray was hidden in immediately. When he opened the door and revealed Ray’s pitiful pout Ryan almost wanted to pretend as though he hadn’t seen him and go and search somewhere else. But he knew he had to get Ray out of there.

 

 

“Hey, buddy.” Ryan smiled as Ray glared at him. He hadn’t wanted to be found. “This is a good hiding spot,” Ryan continued when Ray refused to answer, “In fact, I think Jack and Geoff told me this is where I hid on the first day of kindergarten.” Ryan laughed at the similarities. Ray cocked his head at that. Ryan hid? But his big brother was so brave!

“You didn’t.” Ray muttered, refusing to believe Ryan.

“I did! I hid right in here and I didn’t leave until Dad found me.” Ryan explained. He tried to remember what had coaxed him out. Ryan smiled when it dawned on him, “One second.” Ryan said to Ray before he closed the cupboard door on his brother. Ray was left in the dark again. Ray wasn’t exactly sure what to make of that. Wasn’t Ryan supposed to get him out? Deciding against trying to find a new hiding spot Ray stayed put. Secretly, he hoped that Ryan would return quickly so that he didn’t have to be in the dark for too long.

 

 

Ryan ran to his own room and hastily pulled open one of his drawers. He rifled through random clothes until he found it. The blue hat, his lucky hat, had seen many adventures since the day Jack had first given it to him. The blue was quite faded and looked whiter now but Ryan swore that it was still lucky. He pulled it out and thumbed the material fondly. Though Ryan had never let anyone borrow it before, he believed Ray needed his lucky hat more than he did today. Ryan closed his drawer and rushed back to the play room. Briefly he wondered if Ray had run off. Ryan hoped that he hadn’t because he wasn’t so sure he wanted to find the younger boy again. Ryan crouched before the cupboard he’d found Ray in and hesitantly opened it. He was relieved to see Ray sitting inside, innocently staring back at Ryan.

“I got you a present.” Ryan said confidently. Ray perked up at that.

“Really?” Ray asked. Ryan nodded and smiled.

“Yeah but you’ve got to come out to get it.” Ryan said sternly. Ray sighed before relenting.

“Okay.”

 

 

Ray preferred it outside the cupboard where it was light. He watched Ryan shut the cupboard behind him before the older boy turned to face him. Ryan pulled the hat from behind his back and Ray’s eyes widened.

“Here.” Ryan offered it to Ray.

“But that’s your lucky hat!” Ray protested. Ryan nodded.

“Exactly. You need it more than I do.” Ryan said. Ray’s little fingers curled around it and he took it gently from Ryan’s hands.

“I can borrow it?” Ray questioned.

“You can keep it. It’s your lucky hat now.” Ryan insisted.

“Really?” Ray squealed.

“Really.” Ryan reassured as he took the hat from Ray’s hands and placed it upon his head instead. Ray beamed up at him.

“Now c’mon, let’s go to kindergarten.”

 

 

oOo

 

“That was very smart of Ryan.” Jack murmured as he and Geoff drove to pick the boys up from kindergarten. Ryan’s school ended a little later so they’d have to pick him up afterwards.

“He’s a very smart kid.” Geoff agreed.

“Indeed, I can’t fathom where he got that from.” Jack teased and Geoff gasped as though he’d been offended.

“What are you on about? I’m very, very smart.” Geoff defended himself. Jack nodded.

“Of course you are dear.” Jack reassured. He laughed when Geoff huffed.

“You’re mean.” The older man pouted.

“You sound like one of the lads.” Jack continued to joke.

“Shut up.” Geoff grumbled but he smiled when Jack spared a look at him.

 

 

When they arrived, Geoff was just as antsy as he had been when they’d gone to pick up Ryan for the first time.

“I hope they had a good day.” He sighed as he paced, “I also hope Michael didn’t get into any fights.”

“I’m sure they did and of course he didn’t, we didn’t get a call from the school.” Jack laughed. Geoff at the very least smiled.

“You’re right – he probably threatened his teachers too.” Geoff joked.

“I wouldn’t put it past the kid.” Jack mused as he checked his watch, “Ah, we’ll find out in a second. The bell is about to ring.” Jack told Geoff. Just as he had said, the bell went off as soon as he’d finished his sentence. Geoff stood upon his toes and danced around a little to try and catch a look at their three little scamps. He saw Ray first, the sight of the blue hat familiar and very reminiscent. He smiled as his eyes found Gavin and Michael soon after.

 

 

Jack rolled his eyes as Geoff crouched down and opened his arms wide for the boys to run into. Jack stared at his partner with worried eyes as Geoff scooped all three of their sons up in his arms and spun them around.

“Careful Geoff, you’re not as young as you used to be.” Jack scolded as Geoff sensibly put the lads back down on the ground.

“I’m fine.” Geoff retorted as he ruffled Gavin’s fluffy hair. Ignoring Geoff’s petulance, Jack turned his attention back to their children.

“So, how was school?” Jack asked. All three lads beamed up at him and began to babble at once.

“It was fun!” Michael cried happily.

“I met a new friend.” Gavin gushed as he caught Michael’s hand, swinging it wildly.

“I drew you a picture.” Ray said proudly as he thrust the paper into Jack’s hands. Jack took it happily and began to lead the boys back to the car. The hat seemed to have served its purpose once again.

 

 

oOo

 

Later that night once the excitement had died down and everyone had long since gone to bed, Ryan was awoken by the sound of his door opening. He rubbed his eyes and opened them just in time to watch Ray climb into his bed. Ryan lifted his arm to accommodate his younger brother and he cuddled him close when Ray burrowed under the covers.

“Thanks, Ryan.” Ray whispered as he clung to his brother’s shirt. Ryan smiled and kissed Ray’s tiny forehead.

“No problem, Ray.” Ryan replied before he closed his eyes again. He hoped that the hat would serve Ray just as well as it had done for him.


End file.
